Hunter x Hunter x reader
by Valali Girl
Summary: your taking the hunters exam to only meet three other boys and end up in other challenges to take the exam, and they learn more about you and your secret past. lets see if you survive.


I try to make as short as I can so im sorry if its too short but I hope you like

The last stop has been made, and so far you were nervous not from taking the test no…..from strangers. You didn't think this would bother you, but yet again home had no strangers. You knew everyone on the streets. Feeling a little uncomfortable you went in your backpack and pulled out a book you went back to where you were, chapter thirty two out of fifty. Reading at a fast pace you got to chapter thirty six. You heard the captain yell something about a storm so you marked the page and went into a room with other candidates. Finding a spot in a corner you read again. The ship shifted side by side causing a lot of people to get sea sick. 'What no way the king was killed by his daughter, meh I didn't like her anyway'. You thought. "Here you go mister chew on this it will make you feel better". You heard a little boy talk but it didn't distract you from reaching your goal, the end of the book. You have the second one in your book sack. "Hmmm". Two more left, oh my god I get to finally find out who Uela gets to marry and how her life turns out.

"Hey girl are you death!" yelled the captain. "Huh"? You responded. The captain wants you in his quarters. 'Crap what did I do'? You thought. Marking and closing your book you made it to a room with three other boys. One with dark green hair and the size of a child, one with blond hair about the same age as you, and one with black hair about i'm guessing...uh twenty five. You stood next to the older one looking down to avoid eye contact. So how about you guys tell me your names". Said the captain. "My names Gon". Said the little boy. "Kurapika". Said the blond. "Leorio said the man. The captain looked at you next."My...name is Clementine". You said a little shyly."So tell me all four of you, why do you want to become hunters". Your heart beated fast. 'What? If they knew why I wanted to be a hunter, then i'll be labeled as a freak!. You tried to relax. "I want to become a hunter because my dad is a hunter". You turned your gaze at the younger boy. 'Wait is that really it? I don't think that a real reason, but who am I to judge'. You thought.

"Wait a minute kid you don't have to tell him anything! It's none of his business why were taking the exam." said Lerio. "Why it's not a secret". Said Gon. "He's not a examiner you don't have to say anything. " My reasons are personal". said Kurapika". "Well what about you missy"? "Huh..i um…" You didn't dare to answer. You knew you shouldn't tell everyone about your trade your mother made against you and your other four siblings, at least your real ones. "Huh alright then, hey tell the examiners we have some drop outs". Said the captain. 'What?! But I just got here!'. You thought. "Wait what do you mean?". Said Leorio. "Still haven't figured it out huh, you see the hunter exam has already begun". "It has?" said all three of you. The captain explained that he had the say in so and that no one made the cut.

"So ill ask again, and think carefully this time." Said the captain. Kurapika explained that it was revenge for his clan and that it was the phantom troupe, that's so tragic. You couldn't believe a band of bandits killed everyone he knew. Lerio explained it was for money which made you look at him in disgust. "E-excuse me"? You stuttered. "well of course money can buy everything you could ever want ". He said greedily "If money can only buy you class Leorio". Kurapika commented. "that's miser Leorio to you brat where are your manners". They exchanged a few unpleasant words until Leorio was gonna say something back, but the captain interrupted them. "So what about you girly?" Your heart raced while listening to them you didn't think of a cover up for the real reason. "I-i". You froze. "Jez spit it out already.". Said Leorio. ' Ever since she's been here all she does is avoid people and can barely complete a sentence.' Leorio thought.

Kurapika had his eyes closed waiting for your response.Gon stared at you waiting for an answer. You took a deep breath then giggled. Everyone was confused at the action, so far you just been quiet and antisocial. "My reason is that...i don't have one, im just here, just because.". The captain had a stern look on his face. "Are you okay there sir?" You asked. He walked up to you and your body became stift. "Your name was Clementine right?" He asked. "Yeah".

He grabbed your right arm."H-hey what are you!-" He pulled up the sleeve to reveal your tattoo revealing the crest of your tribe. 'Strange what does that symbol mean?'Thought Kurapika. "Huh what's that?" Said Gon. You pulled your arm and put the sleeve back into place. "Last chance girl". You swallowed hard. "I'm here to stop a trade market, and if you knew what this meant, you would understand right?" you said covering your lower arm. "so what's the big deal you got a tattoo, and if you're stopping a trade market i'm assuming it's about a business you own going down hill right? So now you're wiping out the competition". You turned to face Leorio. "What no not even close". You retorted. "Well its obvious its about money so no need me to judge you." He said happily. You were about to flat out smack him for insulting you and your tribe's past. "Oh please i'm sure her reasons isn't as disgraceful as yours. "That's it that was strike three time to clean up the rest of the Kurta bloodline. " Said Leorio angry.

'Woe that was so out of line!' You thought. Kurapika angered by that statement demanded for him to take it back. As Leorio walked towards the door, you moved out the way. "Thats Mr.Leorio". They both took their differences with them. You however is a little worried about the Leorio man, Kurapika looks like he can handle himself, but Leorio, man bring a knife to a gunfight why don't you. "Hey get back here"! The captain called. "let them go, you can't understand a person unless you know what makes them angry". Aunt Mito told me that. "Basically boys will be boys as we put it in my tribe". You said. You sighed then started walking to where the boys are. "Don't worry i'll make sure they don't kill each other in this storm". You said. You can feel Guardian wanting to come out and help you. 'Dont worry ill be fine'. You thought. Of course he heard you, but you can still feel the determination. Walking up you can see them faintly in the terrible weather. "Take back what you said about my clan Leorio, i'll forgive you if you repent"!

"You owe me an apology, and I'm not telling you again, and i'm not repenting to anything!" he pulls out a knife. "Jez so he did bring a knife to a gunfight". You said to yourself. They prepared to fight, until you saw one of the crew mates fly towards the edge of the ship. Not enough to think you ran towards and grabbed him by the wrist before it was too late, unfortunately you slipped due to his body weight and the slippery wood. You felt someone grab your ankles and just before Gon went overboard the other two grabbed him. You saw that the man was under water so you pulled him up. After the storm the only thing you got was a lecture, yeah well not just you Gon too, saying how reckless we were. " But it's fine you caught us, you both did". They both looked surprised by his answer. You however am just glad you're not being criticised by complete strangers, yet again Gon did had a fair point, but to be all in honesty Guardian would have saved you if they didn't.

That crew member came out to thank Gon for catching him. "But I didn't catch you, Clementine did." said Gon. "Uh"... was the only thing you could make out. "Oh wow really, thank you so much miss". "Oh no problem, i'm just glad I can help someone". You said. smiling. "Were not the only ones that helped save you, they did too" said Gon pointing at Kurapika and Leorio. "He's right thank you so much." said the crewman. "Please no thanks necessary". Said Kurapika looking away. "Yeah no problem , we're just glad to see that you made it okay . Said Leorio. Kurapika noticed Leorio's sudden kindness. "Yes me too, well I have to get back at my post right away." said the crewman he ran back to work and Kurapika chuckled. He noticed and asked what's so funny. Kurapika apologized for his rudeness and so did Leorio gladly taking it back. Glad that's out the way the captain came out to tell us."You four are growing on me, i'll make sure you arrive there safely. walking away you let out a sigh of relief. "What's the matter Clementine?" you looked at Gon. "Hm oh it's nothing". You're just glad the captain is in a good mood.

"Alright"! Yelled Gon in excitement. You couldn't help but smile at the action. 'Well guys I'm almost there, just hang in there i'll be able to save you soon'.


End file.
